Even Negativity
by canary-chan
Summary: None thought it possible. The darkest of all things dark, yielding to the light. Just what light did this all consuming Negativity yield to though? A fair, blue haired maiden. The same friend of the Keybladers that tried to kill him. What did he want? R&R


Night befell The cliffs of The Seat of War. Nothing in these ancient lands of the Keyblade War stirred except a black haired man standing restlessly at the edge of a cliff. He seemed to be awaiting something, though it was unclear what. Perhaps it was for a victim, a comrade, a mentor. Who would have guessed that it would be an enemy?

"Where is she?" He asked into the wind that blew hard in his face. "What is she doing?" He was total Darkness, pure Negativity, why did he always feel this way when he thought of her? He should be wanting to destroy her, break her down until she destroyed herself, something. Instead he spent his nights worrying about her, hoping she is happy and safe. It was an odd feeling. Almost like he actually cared for her. Thoughts continued to rush into his head, but they all came screeching to a halt when he felt something lightly grab his arm. Startled, he turned to see the very person he had been thinking about. "Aqua!"

"Shhh. Vanitas, if Terra were to catch me here with you, he'd kill us both." She said, placing her finger on his lips. He chuckled softly, moving her hand away from his face gently.

"He is already trying to kill me." He said with an uncharacteristically soft smile. "How would he know you are here though?"

"We were searching for you with orders to destroy you. I had feeling where you might be and suggested we split up. I wanted to make sure I found you first. I had to tell you to get away." She explained, looking away. "I feel like I am betraying my friends by doing this, but I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Don't think of it as betrayal. Think of it as helping Ventus." He said, scratching the back of his head. She looked back up into his golden eyes, sadness and happiness at war in her eyes. He wasn't sure which emotion he was feeding off of more, typically it was the negative one, but with her, that glint of happiness made him feel warm inside.

"I guess you are right." She said with a smile, happiness reigning victorious in her eyes. After planting a small kiss on his lips, she mumbled her thanks. The kiss sent chills down Vanitas' spine. Her taste still lingered on his tingling lips. He stood there, dazed, for a while, before wrapping an arm around Aqua's waist and pulling her closer. She immediately kissed him again, but this time the kiss lasted longer. Vanitas intertwined his fingers in her hair and held her head in place, so she couldn't break this kiss until he was done. Uninterrupted, the kiss could have lasted a good long while. However, they weren't that fortunate.

"Aqua?" A surprised and sad sounding Terra called from not to far away. The lovers jumped, breaking their kiss and looking toward him.

"Terra." Aqua said simply, really not seeing how she could get out of that.

" Ok Vanitas! You've gone to far now!" Terra growled, summoning Chaos Ripper.

"Terra, it wasn't him. It was me." Aqua said, stepping in front of Vanitas. The angry Keyblader dropped his weapon in shock. As if that wasn't enough, Vanitas decided to add insult to injury by wrapping his arms around Aqua again.

"A-aqua… why… Why have you betrayed us!" He cried, a single tear coming down his face as he raised his Keyblade to her.

"Terra. Don't you see? Ven needs Vanitas. I'm helping Ven by keeping him alive." Aqua explained.

"W-what about the Master? A-and me…" Terra asked.

"Terra, I was never yours. I never had those kind of feelings for you… I tried to tell you that. And the Master will understand." Terra couldn't believe it. Jealousy and Darkness started to build up inside of him. Then, with an almost mad growl, he lunged at Aqua, aiming to kill. Vanitas quickly summoned the Void Gear and blocked his attack.

"Give it up Terra." Vanitas laughed, walking around from behind Aqua. "She doesn't want you. She wants me. Get over it." Terra lashed out again, but Vanitas blocked it. "Go cry to Ventus why don't ya and leave me alone." This time Terra faked to the side them went for an Ariel Slam. His tactic worked, as it caught Vanitas off guard. Before the incarnate of Negativity could recover, he started dealing out a flurry of attacks, eventually leaving Vanitas weak and unable to get up. As the killing blow as about to be delivered though, Aqua stepped in, grabbing Terra and shoving him away.

"Go. Leave now." She said sternly.

"Aqua…"

"Leave! Oh and even if you ever had a chance with me, you just ruined it." Terra started to respond, but didn't. Instead he turned and walked away sadly. Aqua turned to Vanitas and knelt down by him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He grunted, slowly propping himself up on his elbows. "He caught me by suprise. I could have won."

"Sure, Vanitas." She laughed, offering to help him. He sat up without her help and looked over at her. "Well I didn't want to help you anyway."

"Oh come on, Aqua, don't be like that." He laughed, grabbing her arm before she could pull it away and drug her into his lap. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. She looked up at him and smiled. Here, with him, she was happier than ever before. Of course, she felt bad for breaking Terra's heart, but in time, it would heal. She, however, would be happy forever, right here in her lover's arms. As she started to fall asleep, she heard Vanitas ask quietly, "How does a light like this get attracted to Negativity like me?" Her answer was simple, yet held as much meaning as anything else.

"Even Negativy needs love."


End file.
